


the gay sufferings of settsu banri

by wakuseiloop



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakuseiloop/pseuds/wakuseiloop
Summary: Sure, Banri had known his taste in men wasn’t stellar- but nothing, nothing in the whole damn world, beats crushing on Kazunari. This was his peak.





	the gay sufferings of settsu banri

**Author's Note:**

> for the rarepair gift exchnage yeayea! hope u like this mess of dumbassery

Out of all people in the whole damn company, Banri thinks, he just had to fall for  _ this one _ . The loud one, the absolute idiot, annoying and adorable to a fault, dumbass supreme, bane of Banri’s whole existence,  _ fucking Kazunari Miyoshi _ . 

 

Sure, Banri had known his taste in men wasn’t stellar- because he had gotten crushes on way too many fuckboys and Itaru had looked at him in judgement over every single man he pointed out as hot- but nothing, nothing in the whole damn world, beats crushing on Kazunari. This was his peak.

 

Peak of horror, that is.

 

He sighs, runs a hand through his hair, looks at Kazunari standing in the kitchen. His phone’s in his hands (when is it  _ not,  _ god damn these fucking gen Z kids and their technology), and he’s rapidly taking pictures of Omi’s cooking (something for the blog? Probably, Banri hadn’t been paying attention to much lately, too busy being the world’s most lovesick gay he’s ever met). His laugh feels like it echoes around the living room, and Banri wonders how he’s been able to stay standing for so long when he shares living space with his crush, adorable crush who loves to drape himself over everyone and won’t stop talking and-

 

He stands up quickly, pushes all gay thoughts away from the front of his mind because  _ no, he’s not having a gay crisis right in the fucking living room _ . Maybe going for some nice, cold water would work out fine. Excellent idea. Walk towards the kitchen, get a glass of water, then hide in his room and gay it out until Juza comes back and he has someone to fight and distract him from having  _ feelings _ like a normal human being. 

 

Except, Banri realizes too late, this was actually a terrible idea. Because Kazunari’s in the kitchen. Right now. And now Banri’s there too. 

 

“Settsuar!” Banri’s a dumbass, feelings have turned him into a dumbass. Kazunari’s quick to drop his phone somewhere on the counter, Omi laughing softly before going back to doing some cooking shit Banri doesn’t understand. Banri greets with an awkward wave, does his best to not tumble backwards and to the floor like an idiot when Kazunari throws an arm around his shoulders with a laugh. “When’d you even get home?!” Kazunari sounds so horribly  _ excited _ over nothing and,  _ god _ , Banri’s gay.

“An hour ago?” Just, you know, was too busy thinking, as it tends to happen.

“Huh” Kazunari lets go then, Banri suffers at the loss (but he won’t admit that, no, no way, he’s  _ fine _ ), steps towards the fridge to see if there’s some ice, some cold water, something. “You’ve been, like, weirdly quiet, then? I didn’t even hear you come in, you know?” 

“I mean” Banri doesn’t find any ice, so he turns around with a sigh and moves to get his cursed lukewarm water “the dorm’s big” Kazunari laughs, follows when Banri leaves the kitchen to sit back at the living room. 

“Well, duh” He follows, lets himself sit down next to Banri, searches in his pockets, then frowns and lets out a noise. “I, like, forgot my phone” He sighs and leans back, head falling against Banri’s shoulder “in the kitchen” 

“Dumbass” Kazunari’s completely defeated, leans further into Banri’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah” Kazunari’s voice should sound irritated right now, maybe, but it doesn’t. It sounds playful, right by Banri’s ear and sending him into  _ overdrive.  _ Adorable. Terrible. “Lend me your phone?” Sing-song, and Banri pulls out his phone to hand it over before his brain even processes what he’s doing.

“Why” Kazunari ignores him, which is fair, really, Banri would ignore himself too.

“Selfie!” The phone’s in front of their faces in a second, and then Kazunari’s hand is on Banri’s hair and-

 

Meltdown, basically. Banri.exe has stopped working, all that shit.

 

Smart as he is, he plays it cool, leans back on Kazunari’s touch in the most no-homo way he can muster and manages a smirk. The phone’s shutter clicks loudly (at least, for his ears, currently extra-sharp because Kazunari-close-gay), and then Kazunari’s moving away, texts the picture to himself.

 

His hand, though, stays in Banri’s hair, and it makes Banri wonder  _ how _ he manages to have so much  _ social confidence _ when Banri -usually  _ smooth  _ and confident and definitely not the internal disaster he is right now- is about to scream (but, well, there’s a big difference- Banri’s got a crush, while Kazunari just sees him as a friend, fellow art-person, fellow theatre buddy, you know, usual stuff). 

 

Kazunari’s been saying stuff ever since the picture got taken, and Banri can process his lips are moving, that he’s texting himself the picture and talking about  _ something _ , but he can’t really process  _ what _ he’s saying, brain moving in basically auto-pilot. He laughs and replies where he think it’s right, and then Kazunari’s smiling and writing something into Banri’s calendar.

 

And then, when Kazunari leaves with a wave, finger-guns, and “see ya later!”- it’s then that Banri realizes that, fuck, he just agreed to something. He doesn’t know what, but he agreed.

 

He opens his phone, looks at his calendar and proceeds to hit himself on the face with his phone.

 

-

 

“On the day of the raid” starts Itaru, tone offended and controller almost flying to the floor in disbelief “You agreed to a  _ date  _ on the day of the damn raid”

“It’s not a fucking-” Banri tries, but then Itaru sighs and raises his hands in defense, controller still in a way too dangerous position.

“Right, ‘kay, my bad” He rolls his eyes, Banri only doesn’t punch him because he respects his elders a little bit, god damnit. “Bro-hangout, whatever you call it”

“Itaru-san, oh my go-” Itaru finally lets the controller drop, safely, on the couch, and glares.

“Your gay ass is abandoning me for a  _ date _ ” Banri drops his head back to stare at the ceiling “You filthy normie” 

“I didn’t know it was the same day as the raid” Banri tries again, hand on his phone once a notification rings.

“Oh, but you knew it was a date” Itaru’s phone rings too, and he sits down on the couch before pulling it out. 

“No” he did  _ not _ , because he had been too busy wallowing in his gay thoughts to even hear what Kazunari had invited him out to do (but he was not ever going to admit that, not to Itaru, lest he wanted to be teased until the day he died).

“A filthy normie, traitor  _ and _ a liar” Itaru launches a game app, signals for Banri to do the same “You’re a whole damn package deal” He raises his volume, eyes trained on the screen “die”.

 

-

 

Itaru had, after countless times telling him to go combust somewhere, die, leave his presence- somehow been helpful, teasing Banri to no end and discussing with him how he had to go confess to Kazunari at this one chance or he wasn’t going to let him into his room ever again because  _ god dammit this is worse than the last light novel i read, even that protag was less slow than you.  _ Followed by  _ i cant believe the one that’s making all your sexy confidence disappear is Kazunari Miyoshi _ (fair, because Banri couldn’t believe it either). 

 

Now, why Itaru (who absolutely hated anyone who dated, didn’t even like people, and looked ready to gag whenever anyone hit on him) had decided to help Banri out in his own way- Banri had no clue. But, at least, it had helped him decide to- yes, confess, tell this man that he has a horrible crush on him and he wants to hold his hand and kiss him under the moonlight.

 

How was he gonna confess, though, he hasn't figured out yet- all his thoughts and plans basically having gone out the window the moment Kazunari pulled him out of the dorm for the art expo they were attending.

 

And now here he is, at a cafe, coffee and a sandwich in front of him, followed by Kazunari’s fingers on his phone, and then his face. His brain’s in disaster mode, but he is a cool man, he is smooth, he will not fall into crisis, and Kazunari will  _ not _ notice anything.

 

“So, like, I was talking to Aririn last night, you know?” Banri nods, yes, he knows Homare “and he got super into the meaning of the arts or something? Beauty and all that” Kazunari talks with cheerful eyes, spoon stirring his drink absent-mindedly. “And I totally didn’t get him, but also, you know how you, like, feel it? In your heart and all, so I was just like ‘that’s so cool, totally!’ and then we-” Alright, so Kazunari talking about his artistic experiences with Arisugawa Homare, artist extraordinaire™, is interesting and all- and he’d love to add on about his own perceptions and all that, but- Banri has no patience left anymore, and he really wants to hold his hand right now.

 

Maybe this is a too aggressive move, but god, Banri’s not known for being delicate with people. He’s pretty sure he’s known for the opposite, in fact.

 

So, chanting  _ yolo _ in his mind, he reaches out and holds Kazunari’s hand across the table. Confidently. Because he’s confident, Banri’s nothing but confident, sure of all his actions, staring straight at Kazunari’s eyes as he stops his talking and stares.

 

Romantic, straight out of a drama, perfect- Banri has no idea what to do now.

 

“Settsuar?” Kazunari sounds confused, rightfully so, and Banri finds it adorable. So he smirks, ever the sexy man, and holds on tighter.

 

Next step? Still hasn’t come to him, but he’s Settsu Banri, and everything always works out for him, so he’s just going to push through this and get a real date  _ and _ a boyfriend (if he can).

 

“Kazunari” Serious, controlled, definitely.

“You’re, like” Banri’s still smirking, Kazunari seems like he wants to run away “holding my hand?”

“Yes” Banri leaves his smirk in place, leans forward on the table so they’re closer together, feels his own breath stutter for a second “I really wanted to do that”

“Oh” Kazunari looks away, seems at a loss for words for once, phone falling over his food (Banri’s a little sorry about that- he’ll clean the phone later, he swears). “That’s” He moves his other hand to get his phone from the sandwich “totally not expected?” 

“I like you” Smooth. Kazunari seems like he’s about to catch on fire. Banri tries to let his smirk look more genuine, lets himself smile, some embarrassment and gay crisis slipping into an awkward smile he sends the other’s way. 

 

Kazunari’s phone, today’s biggest victim, falls back on the sandwich just as Kazunari’s free hand flies to cover his face. Banri laughs a little, squeezes on Kazunari’s hand he refuses to let go of (because one: he really likes holding it, two: he feels like he’ll slide off his chair to the floor as soon as he does that), and the other man closes his eyes with a shaky breath, then he moves his fingers in Banri’s hold and- oh.

 

“I wanted” Kazunari speaks, hand that was on his face moves to land over Banri’s, shaking and sweating and holy  _ shit Banri’s about to catch in flames _ . “like, you know”  _ I do not, no _ “say it? You def just beat me” he sounds pretty calm, too calm, voice soft and embarrassed and-

 

Banri’s breath catches in his throat, and his stupid hand starts shaking and he looks down at his food, cheeks burning and confident act down the drain- he’s been defeated, utterly, by the force of gay. 

 

Terrible, truly the peak of horror- for someone to disarm him so easily with feelings, to turn him into a mess with just awkward words and a smile and- his thoughts reach a standstill when Kazunari laughs, hands letting go of Banri’s to grab his drink. Banri reaches for him again, almost throws down his own drink, places both his hands around Kazunari’s.

“Date me?” Banri sounds desperate, maybe, and his voice is shaking, and his eyes are trained on the very nice sandwiches they keep throwing shit over. Kazunari’s hands jump on the glass they’re holding, and then he laughs again, awkward and quiet- voice a delicate ring in Banri’s ears.

 

“Yeah” a breath “totally cool, yeah. I’d like, love that”

 

 

(Banri had never been so thankful to miss a raid day with Itaru)

**Author's Note:**

> lemme kno typos and whatnot


End file.
